


One Wing Soar (Hybrid AU)

by LampLight143



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Aobajousai, Bird/Human Hybrids, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Childhood Trauma, Date Tech - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury Recovery, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mutant Trafficking, Nekoma, One Big Happy Family, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Serious Injuries, Slavery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: In a world where Hybrids are treated like objects, there are some places that serve as a safe haven. Some hybrids are lucky enough to make it to these safe havens and make a home for themselves. Things can get dangerous when your a hybrid in the real world. You fight to survive, leaving some with never ending trauma and health issues. But after some careful treatment and help from family... Things can change for the better.Enter the world of the Hybrids...(Please Read Tags for future trigger warnings)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. One Late Night

“I’ll see you guys around! I’m gonna go smoke for a bit. Don’t wait on me and make sure you all get back to your rooms before lights out. Takeda! Make sure you shut down the house before you head out,” Ukai yelled back into his house, not waiting for a reply as he pushed the front door open. 

Once he was outside he walked to the opening of an alleyway nearby. The only thing providing light was the weak street lights that were surrounded by small moths. Once his cigar was lit he brought it out to his mouth, the feeling of nicotine filling his lungs numbing his brain. When he let out a sigh a trail of smoke followed, rising into the air in front of him before disappearing. The older man closed his eyes as he let his mind clear, his body relaxing for the first time that day. Ukai looked up to the sky to see crows and other birds flying back and forth across the sky, reminding him of the thirteen teens he takes care of. 

Ukai didn’t have a normal human job… He was one of the rare cases and took up a job that most didn’t know existed. He took care of hybrids. Bird hybrids to be exact. There were other people who took care of other types of hybrids but Ukai was willing to stick with what he had. His hybrids were a handful but he honestly didn’t mind. He truly cared for those kids that were back inside of the house even though he didn’t show it much. He even cared for his very helpful assistant Takeda, he could have never taken care of those hybrid teens. Even with an assistant, Ukai can barely take care of them. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Ukai didn’t think this was going to be his future… 

But life had other plans for the man…

But it’s not like he regretted any choices he has made. 

After learning what some people do to hybrids, Ukai couldn’t just stand and let it slide. He knew that he had to do something since others weren’t willing to help. Ukai took up the job after older friends of his talked about hybrids and the horrors that they went through. So he made a safe haven for hybrids. A place where they could be safe and just have fun. After getting his first few hybrids, Ukai realized how badly they were being treated out in the real world. Abuse and hybrid trafficking was just scratching the surface of what people do to hybrids. When Ukai got his first traumatized hybrid it took days to get them to open up. Even if Ukai has gotten many injured and tramazied hybrids, it still hurts when he sees them. 

And that’s how the Karasuno Hybrid Center was born…

‘Ugh… I think it’s gonna take more than just one cigarette to get rid of this never ending stress. Those boys are a handful,’ Ukai thought with a sigh as he let out another puff of smoke. 

“Ahh! Dang it!” 

A small voice called out from inside of the alleyway and Ukai immediately dropped his cigar and stomped on it. He didn’t know who made that sound but they sounded like they were in pain. They were scared and Ukai had heard that tone of voice before. His head immediately turned into the alleyway. The man was quick to take his phone out of his pocket, turning on the flashlight and facing it towards the sound. The alleyway reeked of trash and rotting foods. But Ukai could hear the panicked flapping of wings, the sound of feathers cutting through the air. As the sound became more frantic as Ukai kept moving the flashlight. 

Soon Ukai’s eyes landed on a small boy with bright orange shaded hair. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and brown shorts. He looked on the smaller side but he had to be at least fifteen years old. But behind him were huge bronze wings, stretching out multiple feet from his small body. The patterns on the boy’s wings showed Ukai that he had the wings of a Red-Tailed Hawk, a very powerful bird of prey. But he didn’t look like a bird of prey at that moment as his amber eyes were filled with fear and pain. When Ukai stepped closer he was able to see the boy’s right wing that was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken.

“Ah! Get- Get away from me! Leave me alone! Get away!” The boy yelled as he scrambled back, trying to wrap his wings around himself. But he flinched and cried out when he tried to fold in his right wing, grabbing the single wing and holding it close to his chest in pain. Ukai could hear the bones shifting and snapping as his wing moved and he flinched at the sound. 

“Hey- Hey ginger. I won’t hurt you, I promise. Don’t move that much… That wing looks pretty bad. Why don’t you come with me so we can fix it up and get you to some place warm. Get you cleaned up and out of the smelly alleyway,” Ukai said but the boy was stubborn, curling up tighter into a ball. 

Ukai just sighed and pulled up the messaging app on his phone. He tried texting Takeda first and then immediately texted someone else. Ukai just sat down crisscrossed on the alleyway ground in front of the small boy. He didn’t say a word and just kept scrolling through his phone, waiting for his back up to arrive. But Ukai also knew this was a way to earn the ginger’s trust. Letting down his guard and showing the small boy that he could be near him. The comfortable silence seemed to do the trick. The ginger was starting to stand up and Ukai watched his slow and hesitant movements from the corner of his eye. When he moved Ukai could see the boy’s wrists, broken chain links hanging from them. 

But then the sound of footsteps echoed through the alleyway making the ginger curl back up into his protective ball...

‘Dang it… He was starting to feel comfortable too. I should have told them to be quiet so they didn’t scare him,’ Ukai thought as he let out a sigh and slowly pocketed his phone, slowly getting up from his spot from the floor and stretching his back. 

“We came as fast as we could. Where is he? How bad is his wing? Do you know where he came from?” Takeda asked as he gripped a medical kit in one hand and a flashlight gripped in the other. Ukai took the flashlight from Takeda’s hand and flashed it on the small ginger, who flinched at the brighter spotlight.

“He was like that when I found him. I don’t know anything about him but he seems really banged up. I’m guessing he either escaped from a hybrid raid or got away from some human traffic ring due to his clothing. He still has chains wrapped around his wrists so we’re gonna have to get those off as fast as possible. We should try and get him inside first then patch him up. What do you think Swallow Tail? Do you think you can calm him down? I did call you out here for a reason,” Ukai told the teen who had followed Takeda outside. 

Standing there was Sugawara, a Swallow Tail hybrid. He was one of the first hybrids to arrive at Karasuno. He had white and light grey wings and long matching tail feathers. He was wearing a light baby blue short sleeved shirt and plain black shorts. He was able to grab slippers on the way out of the house and it clicked on the ground as he walked. He looked tired, as he was getting ready for bed moments before Ukai called him outside. Suga took one glance at the ginger and sighed. He could clearly see the boy’s broken wing and Suga knew that it hurt a lot. Suga had broken his wing once and a while and it’s one of the worst feelings ever. 

“I’ll try my best Ukai… But this might take me awhile, He seems really scared and I can feel the heavy emotions rolling off of him. Even if I’m also a hybrid I don’t know if he was attacked by other hybrids before you found him here,” Suga explained and Ukai just nodded and stepped aside to give the hybrid space. 

“It doesn’t matter how long you take. We just need you to get him inside so we can take care of him. Take your time and make him feel safe. I know you’re the one who finds helping others easy so I thought you would be the best for this situation,” The older man told the teen and they just nodded, taking his time as he walked over to the small ginger. 

“Who… Who are you?” The boy asked as soon as Sugawara was in ear shot. 

“I am Sugawara… I’m a hybrid just like you! See? I’m a Swallowtail. How about you?” Suga asked and let his wings spread to their full length behind him. His wings were shining in the moonlight and were all in all beautiful. 

“I’m Hinata and I’m a Red Tailed Hawk,” The boy said as he let his wings unfold a bit and spread to half of their full length. For someone so small his wings were actually on the larger side. “Are those two humans your keepers? Are they keeping you captive like everyone else?” The older couldn’t help but frown at the ginger’s words. When he saw a human did he immediately think they were keeping hybrids?

“No! Not at all! They took care of me and gave me a home when I needed it. If you come with me we can heal up that broken wing of yours and you can stay with me as long as you want. I live with other bird hybrids and those two humans over there give us food and everything you could ever need. They could help you like they helped me. You could live a happy and safe life. So what do you say?” Suga asked and Hinata just looked at the older teen then back at the two humans standing a few feet behind the hybrid.

“You promise they won’t hurt me if I come with you?” He asked and Suga couldn’t hold back anymore. The ginger sounded so hurt and in pain, so Suga slowly shuffled forward and hugged Hinata close to his chest. As he hugged the ginger he wrapped his wings around the smaller boy, covering him completely. 

“I won’t hurt you and neither will they Hinata. I promise that I won’t let any human hurt you ever again,” Suga said into the boy’s shoulder, gripping at the back of his messy shirt. At that moment Hinata felt completely safe, and he even let down his own walls. The ginger let out a painful wail, gripping at the back of Suga’s shirt and burying his face into his shoulder. Minutes past and after a while Hinata stopped crying, and went limp in Suga’s arms.

“Hey Takeda? Do we still have those fence clippers? The chains look really tight and he’s starting to bruise,” Sugawara mentioned as he held the frail boy in his arms. Takeda was quick to walk over to the silver haired teen, the clippers in his hand. He was quick to break the chains, allowing Sugawara to pick the boy up and bring him over to Ukai. The man looked down at the sleeping ginger and let his hand run through the messy red hair. 

“Let’s get him inside. We’ll inform the others about the ginger tomorrow morning.”


	2. Karasuno Hybrid Center

Hinata shifted where he was laying on the hospital bed. The ginger wasn’t in as much pain as he was last night. But as soon as he opened his eyes he was met with the burning sun. He was quick to put his wing’s in front of his face only to flinch when he moved his broken wing. But when he reached out to grab the area where his wing was broken he saw that there was a casting around his wing. Even the multiple cuts and bruises were treated. 

The boy felt weird… It’s been so long since he hasn’t felt any kind of pain… 

“It’s good to see you awake and well,” A voice called out, making the ginger jump and quickly twist around to face toward the voice. When he looked over he saw a much older teen standing next to someone Hinata recognized… 

“My name is Daichi… I’m sure you’ve met Suga before. He’s the one who helped you remember?” Daichi asked motioning over to the silver haired teen standing next to him. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Where am I?” Hinata blurted out, feeling a little bad to answer a question with another question. But he had to know where he was. Just in case he needed to find a way out of his situation as fast as possible. 

“Oh! You’re in the Karasuno Hybrid Center! This is a place where they take care of hybrids, mostly birds, like us! I promise you’re safe here… Does that answer your question?” Daishi asked and Hinata waited a few seconds before slowly nodding. The ginger started to uncurl from his protective stance, getting acquainted with the too other hybrids in the room. 

I heard that your name is Hinata right?” and with that the small ginger nodded again, looking down at his hands in his lap as he twiddled his thumbs. “Do you mind if we ask you some questions Hinata? We just want to get to know you better.”

“Yeah… That’s fine. But is it ok if I don’t answer some questions? Like where I came from and stuff? I’m sorry but I’m not that comfortable when it comes to talking about… That,” Hinata said and the two older hybrids came up to the boy’s bed and sat on either side of it, moving slowly so they didn't scare the boy with sudden movements. 

“You don’t need to answer anything you don’t want to answer alright?” Suga assured and Hinata just nodded giving a small smile to the older teen to his right. “Do you know how old you are? And do you know anything else about yourself that might help us understand more about you?”

“Well… I think I’m 15 years old and my birthday is somewhere in June! I think it’s the 21st but I can’t be too sure. I come from the mountains! But then I- I was…” Hinata trailed off and Suga was quick to put his hand on the younger teen’s smaller one to give him some comfort. “I was taken from my home… Something happened that wasn't good at all. Then I escaped! I flew as far from the place I was being held captive as fast as possible! But then I had to make a crash landing in the alleyway… My wing broke as soon as I came into contact with the concrete. One thing led to another and now I’m here with you.”

“Well we’ll make sure that you’re taken care of here alright? We won’t let anything bad happen to you! Ok?” Daichi asked and Hinata slowly nodded, trusting the older hybrid. “There are other hybrids living with us here! Would you like to meet them? I know you must be pretty lonely since you were… You know… Captured and all.” 

“I would love to meet other Hybrids like me! What are they like? What do they do? What species are they? Do you think they’re going to like me?” Hinata spat out the questions so fast that the two older hybrids barely caught what he was saying. Suga couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute the ginger was being. 

It was hard to believe that he came from a traumatic background…

But the scars and wounds on his body tell the older teens otherwise…

“They’ll love you… Some of them are a bit rowdy while others might take awhile to get along with. But all in all they’re god people. They come from different backgrounds and different places so they might do things differently than you do. But that’s totally ok! Me and Suga are still trying to get a hold of some hybrids that are staying here and we’ve been living here for years! We just got a couple of new hybrids a few weeks ago so you won’t be the only new person around!” Dachi said and Hinata smiled as Suga helped the boy get out of bed.

Suga helped the boy walk while Daichi opened the door for the two, making sure their wings didn't get caught in the door. When they leave the room they are met with a long hallway. The walls were painted to look like the open sky, white cloud designs dancing around the long hallway wall. There were multiple windows and all of them were tinted so the people looking from the outside couldn’t see that was inside. The floor was lined with a soft off-white colored carpet that felt soft under Hinata’s bare feet. Suga held Hinata’s hand while Daichi walked on the other side of him, one hand on Hinata's shoulder. 

They came up to another door that was a light orange color. The door knob was a bright silver and Hinata swore that he could see his reflection in the cold metal. Behind the door Hinata could hear people talking and other stuff. Suga looked down at the ginger to make sure he was ready to enter the room. Hinata was quick to give the older teen a smile and a nod. With that Daichi slowly grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open. Hinata was met with a huge room that reminded him of a children’s play room.

There were some hybrids sitting on the couch and other ones hanging out on the floor. It took awhile from someone to notice the three entering the room. The first to see them was a very tall teen with long brown hair that was tied up in a bun. He was reading a book but was quick to set it down so he could turn to the three newcomers. Hinata didn’t know what bird he was because he’s never seen the other teen’s type of wings before. He had white tail feathers with black tips and huge wings that matched his tail feathers in color. 

“Daichi! Suga! Who’s this? Is this the hybrid you were talking about this morning?” The male asked and Daichi gave him a slight nod. The older and taller teen looked down at Hinata and gave him a wide smile. 

“Hello… My name is Asahi! I’m one of the hybrids that live here at Karasuno. I hope you like it here,” Asahi said but then noticed the ginger hadn’t taken his eyes off of his huge white and black wings. “Oh! I’m a crane by the way. You’ve probably haven’t seen much of my kind around.”

“That’s really cool! Like… Really really cool!” Hinata cheered making the three older hybrids around him chuckle. It was hard to believe this boy was once going feral in the middle of an alleyway. 

“Hey! Asahi? Do you think you can go grab the younger ones? I think it would be good for Hinata to meet other hybrids his age. Make some friends you know?” Daichi asked and Asahi nodded, doing a slight jog as he made his way out of the room through another door. 

When Hinata left he took the time to look at the others in the room. There were two older boys sitting on the couch. One was playing a video game on his phone while the other one had a magazine laying on his face as he rested. But when Suga cleared just his throat the one playing the game stopped and looked up and as soon as he saw Hinata his face lit up like a child on Christmas. He was quick to pause his game and quickly pocketed his phone.

“Ennoshita! There’s a new kid here! Bro! Wake up!” The other boy yelled and started to lightly shake the other sleeping teen. 

“Tanaka… Hold on give me a second,” the other said in a sleepy voice and slowly pulled the magazine from his face. Looking over to Hinata then over to Suga and Daichi. He gave a small wave to the three but was pulled out of his seat by the other, who Hinata figured out was Tanaka, and was dragged in front of the three. 

“Hinata these are our friends. They’ve been here for a long time too! They’re going to be like your family and will help take care of you and the other newbies! Just until you can take care of yourselves that is,” Sugawara said, patting Hinata on the back. 

“I’m Tanaka! I’m a Cockatiel and I’m gonna be like your big brother little man!” The older teen said as he also patted Hinata on the back. But his hit was much stronger than Sugawara’s which sent the small ginger stumbling forward. But he was caught by the other boy who was sitting with Tanaka before.

“Tanaka! He’s injured and you pushing him around might actually hurt him more!” He said as he helped Hinata stand up completely. “I’m Ennoshita by the way and I’m a Lark. You’ve probably met a lot of people like me since we’re pretty common.” 

“Well… Thank you for catching me Ennoshita! And it was nice meeting you Tanaka!” Hinata said with a smile and the two older teens smiled back. “So… Is there anyone else that I’ve got to meet before meeting the other hybrid’s my age?” 

“Other than the new hybrids and the hybrids that have been here since the beginning there are about four of us! Me and Tanaka… Plus there are my two friends Kinoshita and Nartia… But they’re busy right now. We do have a girls half of the building but you won’t need to worry about that! Only two girls come over to visit us every day but the girls are really nice!. You could probably meet them tomorrow!” Ennoshita said and Hinata nodded happily. “Here! I could show you a picture here on my phone.”

Ennoshita pulled out the said phone from his back pocket and Hinata watched him scroll through it. FInally Ennoshita held the phone up to Hinata's face, a picture shining on the screen. There were many people on the screen and Hinata could almost recognize all of them. Hinata concluded that this picture was taken without all of the new hybrids and only the boys. But Hinata noticed a face that he didn’t recognize and one that no one has pointed out. 

“Who’s that boy… Right there! The one with the small blonde patch in his hair,” Hinata said as he pointed at a boy sitting on Asahi’s shoulders. The boy had small green and teal wings that had a touch of pink within the sea of green. 

“Oh- Um… No need to worry about him,” Ennoshita said, quick to take his phone back from the ginger. Hinata read the room and could tell he asked a pretty personal question. All of the boys around him had varying facial expressions and were all quiet. But he was saved by a door opening behind them. 

“Hey guys! I brought in the newbies!” Asahi called happily as he came in with three other boys following behind him. “Hinata! Come and meet your new roommates!” And this that the ginger bounced over to the new group of people who had entered the room. 

“H-Hi! I’m Yamaguchi! I’m a sandpiper and I hope we can be friends,” Yamaguchi said and held his hand out to Hinata. The boy happily took his hand with a smile. “Oh and this is Tsukki! He’s amazing! And he’s a Ha-”

“Yamaguchi I can introduce myself.”

“Sorry Tsukki…”

“Anyways I’m Tsukishima and I’m a Haron,” The blonde said as he adjusted his glasses. Hinata was waiting for the blonde to do something else so Tsukishima made no movement. When he noticed that the taller teen wasn’t going to do anything else he turned to the final boy. 

“What’s your name?” Hinata asked as he looked at the taller boy with his midnight hair. But before Hinata could take any steps closer the boy’s wings spread in a defensive stance. The ginger was quick to back off as he looked at the boy’s wings.

They weren’t as large as his own but the teen’s wings were a beautiful shade of blue. The winglining was a dark blue that faded into a shiny metallic Turquoise. Hinata was a bit jealous as he spared a look at his own wings. They might be bigger but they didn’t look as graceful at the other teens.

“I’m Kageyama and I’m a Kingfisher,” He said looking at Hinata with a pretty intense glare. His wings soon folded back behind him, his defensive stance shrinking away. “Make sure you stay out of my way Hawk,” He spat and Hinata couldn’t help but flinch a bit at the teen’s tone of voice.

Kageyama was quick to walk out of the room through the same door Asahi had led him through. Tsukishima went to go sit down on the couch where Tanaka and Ennoshita were sitting before. But Yamaguchi was willing to stick around for a bit, putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. 

“What’s his problem? And why did he call me by my Bird Breed? Are you the only nice hybrid out of all the new teens here at Karasuno?” Hinata asked Yamaguchi and the taller teen couldn’t help but sigh.

“Well there is a new girl here at Karasuno and she’s pretty nice… But yeah. They have their reasons though! It’s not my place to say but still! Tsukki might act a little mean and stuff but he shows his care in other ways. They may be subtle but still! Kageyama on the other hand… It’s not hate. It is more of the fact that he lacks trust in others. With his past I kinda understand that. I promise after a few days of being here you’ll see they’re not bad people,” Yamaguchi explained and Hinata slowly nodded in understanding. 

“I hope you're right…”


End file.
